If It Looks Like Beer
by sleepy-emo
Summary: While visiting his sister at University Axel meets a beautiful blonde girl. It's only later that he find out the girl is actually a GUY! Could this get any more awkward? Probably...it's Axel. Akuroku, OCs
1. Chairbeds, Coffee and Cream Eggs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axel or Roxas (much to my dismay lol) nor do I own Emma, Tom or Ryan...I own Jess (aka me) and that's it :)**

Chapter 1: Chairbeds, Coffee and Creamy-Eggy Substances

It all started with a chair-bed.

I was visiting my sister at university, sleeping on a chair-bed on her floor. The house she shared with her two friends was kinda cold but the longer you were there the more you got used to it – apparently students can't afford heating. This morning was especially cold...well it would be, it being the end of November and all.

I could hear the faint sounds of Friends coming from the living room and looked at the clock, it read 8:09. I groaned, how did Jess always get up so early? I grabbed my shirt from the floor (just in case Jess's house mate, Emma, was also up), pulled it on and went into the living room. Jess was sitting there in her favourite hoodie, calmly eating a yoghurt. I plonked myself down next to her and she smiled at me.

"Hey sunshine," she sang.

"Morning," I yawned, running my hands through my hair. I looked at my sister and realised how little we looked like each other; she had short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses, whereas I had long red hair, green eyes and my stupid-drunken-mistake teardrop tattoos...I guess I got my looks from my dad (whoever he was) because Jess looks ridiculously like our mum. She looked at me quizzically and I suddenly realised she had been talking to me this whole time.

"Huh?"

"I said 'I have classes all day what are you going to do?'" I thought for a moment; I could go into town...but I'd been there everyday this week, I could stay here...but then I ran the risk of overhearing Tom (Jess's other house mate) and his boyfriend Ryan (not that I minded I just didn't want to hear it), I could go onto campus...and see if I could find a slutty university student to hook up with until Jess got home.

"I think I'll go onto campus..." I smirked, unfortunately she could see right through me.

"No Axel, no way in hell, you are not having sex in my room!" I laughed at the angry expression on her face.

"I promise, I'll just go get a coffee." I replied still shaking with laughter. "I just thought I'd see if I could find someone to talk to 'cause I don't really want to go on my own."

"Axel, you're a grown up now you should be able to sit in Costa by yourself." I pouted. "Fine I'll meet you on campus for lunch after my first drama lesson, can you amuse yourself for a few hours without getting into trouble?" I smirked.

"When do I ever get into trouble?"

"Let me think; there was the time when you set the house on fire, there was the time when you ran over the neighbours dog on your motorbike, there was the time you wrapped the car around a lamppost while drunk...need I go on?" she smirked. I gave her a dirty look.

"I beg you not to."

A few hours later I was sitting in Costa nursing my third cup of coffee and reading The Daily Mail for the fourth or fifth time. _Good God I'm bored_ I thought, don't get me wrong I love staying with Jess but when her and her house mates are out it can be a bit boring. A cold gust of wind signalled that the door had opened. I looked up from my coffee and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; she was average height, about the same size as Emma, and had short blonde hair that spiked up at awkward angles. I watched as she ordered and paid for her coffee, then she turned round to find a seat and I had the shock of my life:- this girl was a GUY!

What the hell? I could feel my face burning as I thought about the fact that 1) I had thought this guy was a girl and 2) I had thought that this guy was beautiful. I watched as he went to the paper stand and riffled through the tattered remains of what was already there. He looked in my direction and I snapped my attention back to the paper so he didn't think I was staring at him (I just felt myself decrease in age by about seven years). I pretended to read a story about a pink cat until a hand tapped on the table in front of me making me look up into the bright blue eyes of the blond haired girl/boy.

"Hey, have you finished with that paper?" he asked. I blinked and very quickly recovered myself.

"Yeah, it's a bit depressing though it is The Daily Mail." I chuckled and he laughed too, the sound sent a shiver through the pit my stomach. (Again what the hell?) I opened my mouth and without thinking suddenly blurted out "Do you want to sit down?" He smiled a radiant smile at me making the shiver intensify.

"Sure that would be nice, I just have to go get a spoon for my coffee." I picked up the unused silver utensil on the table in front of me and held it out.

"I haven't used it." He took the spoon and sat down smiling.

"I usually get to know someone before I let them spoon me." he smirked, I shrugged.

"Relax it's not like we're forking." We looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Once we had both calmed down I extended my hand. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorised." He took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Roxas."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah R-O-X-A-S, my parents are a bit on the weird side." he smiled, a little embarrassed but he recovered himself quickly. "So, Axel, I've never seen you in here before, do you live 'round here?" I shook my head.

"No I'm visiting my sister at university, I'm only here for about another week."

"Yeah I thought I'd remember seeing someone like you...because of your hair." he added the last part very quickly, almost like he was trying to cover up the fact that he was flirting with me...hang on was he flirting with me?

"Yeah I am pretty memorable." I smirked flirtatiously...hang on am I flirting with him? I hastily collected myself. "So what about you, where do you live?"

"I live about ten minutes away by train, so not far." he smiled. "I like to come into the city from time to time though, my town is pretty boring."

"I know that feeling," I replied and we proceeded to tell each other about our lives. It was strange we'd only known each other a few minutes but it felt like I had known him my entire life.

After a while I felt my stomach begin to rumble and I realised that I hadn't actually had anything to eat today (unless you count three of the Maoamsthat Jess and Emma had previously been using as poker chips.) I was torn; on one hand I could leave and get food whereas on the other hand I could ignore my hunger and continue talking to this strangely attractive, albeit slightly Arian-looking, boy. Then another thought crossed my mind (which really should have crossed my mind sooner but, there you go, I'm not that clever) I'm in a coffee shop...they also sell food. I was just about to stand up when Roxas pulled something out of his bag.

"Want half a cream egg?" It was one of the most random thing I had ever been asked and weirdly coincidental.

"Sure, why not?" I said laughing. Roxas unwrapped the egg-shaped chocolate and cut it in half with a knife from the cutlery stand behind him. He handed me half and I felt a slight jolt as his fingers brushed my skin (what is wrong with me today?) I watched as he dipped his finger in the creamy-eggy...whatever that stuff in the middle is and licked it off. He grinned, slightly embarrassed "I have a really weird way of eating these things."

"So do I." I smirked and licked the sticky substance out of the chocolate shell. I suddenly realised how vaguely sexual this must look (both to him and the casual observer) and I felt my face heating up. As I looked over I noticed a blush had appeared on Roxas's cheeks too, and I also noticed how gorgeous it made him look. We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like ages until my phone began vibrating in my pocket. It was Jess...why was she calling...oh shit I was supposed to meet her for lunch. I flipped open my crappy old phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Ax, I've just got out of drama, where are you?"

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._

New chapter coming up soon, so till next time :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Drama, Depression and Drunkeness

**Woohoo Chapter 2 is up and running :D**

Chapter 2: Drama, Depression and Drunken One-Night Stands

"Hey Ax, I've just got out of drama, where are you?" Jess's voice sounded bright and cheerful down the phone. Ok...I'm currently having an amazing time with a guy I've just met and my sister calls because we're supposed to have lunch together and I'd forgotten...as Emma would say this is all my pigeons coming home to roost.

"Hey, I'm still in Costa at the moment." I said, looking at the table.

"By yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm alone." I said softly, purposely not looking at Roxas.

"Awwww my baby brother's growing up." she giggled. "Ok well I guess I'll see you at home, text me when you're going back."

"Bye." I closed my phone and ended the call. I could feel Roxas's eyes burning into me but I still didn't look up from the table.

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice was quiet but there was an edge to it.

"That was Jess." was all I could come up with. My face was probably as red as my hair by now, I felt so embarrassed why the hell did I say I was alone? That was so stupid!

"Is Jess your girlfriend?" The edge was getting stronger. I let out a nervous laugh.

"No Jess is my sister."

"Then why did you tell her you were alone?" he sounded really pissed now.

"...I...I don't know...I just..." I stammered. Usually I'm such a talker (sometimes Jess actually gives me valium to shut me up) but today words failed me...oh language thou art a cruel and heartless bitch. The sound of his chair scrapping against the floor made me look up.

"Yeah I got it," he stated, blank faced and turned to leave. Without thinking I grabbed his wrist in a feeble attempt to make him stay.

"Wait...please, I can explain...I think." I faltered. He raised his eyebrows at me and surveyed me with those eerily bright blue eyes.

"You have two minutes." he stated. I took a deep breath.

"OK, the thing is, I didn't tell my sister about you because I guess I just got nervous. I'm not the kind of guy who picks up people he meets in coffee shops...especially not after that cease and desist letter I got from the manager of Starbucks." I tried to break the tension, with a nervous over-the-top laugh but he failed to see the funny side.

"I think it's quite clear the sort of guy you are." he replied, coldly, turning to leave again.

"Wait," I yelled, causing quite a few pensioners to turn round, "how can I make this up to you...and maybe give you a better first impression of me." I smiled shyly. He shook his head.

"Sorry."

"But..." I began.

"Yeah we're done here. See you around...or not." And with that he left. I hit my head on the table in frustration and let out a groan of annoyance and pain, causing the pensioners to look at me again like I was a freak and the waitress to politely ask me to leave. How on earth did things go so badly so quickly?

Six hours had passed since I had screwed things up with Roxas and I had been lying in the foetal position on Jess and Emma's sofa since I got home. Emma surveyed me.

"Axel if you're going to lie on the sofa can you at least get your arse out of my spot?" I sighed dramatically and scooted over so she could sit down. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"I met someone really cute at Costa and I blew it with them." Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Ok tell me all the goss, how did you meet? What was she like? And how did you blow it?"

"I lent them a spoon and made a joke about spooning, they were amazingly funny and really sweet and I blew it by not telling Jess I was with someone when she rang." Emma nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" I shrugged, which must have looked quite amusing as I was still in the foetal position.

"I don't know...I mean what can I do I'm never going to see them again."

"Maybe tonight will cheer you up."

"What's tonight?" I asked with out thinking. I immediately wished I hadn't as I received a smack in the back of the head.

"It's my birthday party! How could you forget."

"I've had a very hard day...and now I have a very sore head." I pouted.

"Look tonight you'll have a good time, we'll have a couple of drinks, you'll find someone to hook up with and you'll forget all about coffee-house-girl." I sincerely doubted that for many reasons but I smiled up at Emma, while thinking I should probably go out and get her a birthday present pretty damn quickly.

Wrestling my way through the crowds of people at the party (how did they manage to get this many people into such a tiny house?) I was desperately trying to find someone I knew. I had lost Jess about twenty minutes ago and I hadn't seen Emma for a good hour. By this point I'd had a fair amount to drink '...but I at least I can still walk in a straight line' I thought to myself, then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." came a familiar voice and I felt myself staring open mouthed at Roxas. He realised who I was and his expression darkened. "Oh it's you."

"How do you know Emma?" I asked, thinking if I could engage him in conversation then he wouldn't leave and I could explain my earlier cock-up.

"She has classes with my cousin. How do you know Emma?"

"She's best friends with my sister and I've been staying here for the last couple of days." I smiled and to my surprise he smiled back. "Do you want a drink?"

"I've already got one, thanks." He turned and walked away so I took a chance and followed him. I fought my way through the crowd, following him into what smelt like Tom's room (well it didn't smell like girl at any rate). He turned to stare at me, annoyance in those gigantic blue eyes of his. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to make it up to you. I was out of order earlier and I want to show you that I'm not that kind of guy."

"As I said at the coffee shop I got a pretty good impression of the kind of guy you are." Now it was my turn to begin loosing my temper.

"Yeah well I've worked out what kind of guy you are too." He looked confused.

"What?"

"You have made a snap judgement about me and you're sticking to that judgement."

"Oh yeah and what was that judgement?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"That I'm ashamed of you!" I countered.

"Well you are, aren't you!" I let out a frustrated groan.

"No, when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." I blurted out. He stared at me open mouthed –that he did not expect.

"Wh-what?" He stammered.

"I was just scared, I've never felt like this about a guy before...I've never felt like this about anyone before." The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. I resisted slightly at first but then, as his hands ran to my hips, I melted into it and wrapped my arms around his waist. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily granted him. As our tongues collided I tasted something metallic; fuck me he's got a tongue stud! God bless oral piercings! His hands ran lower and all I could concentrate on was the heat of his touch, all other thought had gone out the window; I didn't care that I was in someone else's room, I didn't care that both of us were quite drunk and I certainly didn't care that this was happening with a guy I'd only just met...hell I didn't even care that this was happening with a guy full stop. With surprising strength he pushed me down onto the bed behind me and as the alcohol took over we both knew what was going to happen.

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._

LOL I love the evilness of cliffhangers :D hope you enjoyed it tho

xxxxxxxxx


	3. Sisters, Scandels and Studidity

**Holy Crap sorry this took so long have had missive writers block lately!**

Chapter 3: Sisters, Scandels and Stupid, Stupid Mistakes

Oh God my head! What was I drinking last night? Somehow I had made it to a bed, it must have been Tom's because it didn't smell like girl at any rate...that's weird I swear I've already had that thought in the past 24 hours. As I lifted a hand to rub my pounding head I suddenly became very aware of the fact that I was naked. This is not good; I'm clearly hungover, I don't remember a thing from last night, I've woken up in a strange bed and at some point during the night I, apparently, got naked...and hard...this could not get any worse! It was at this point I heard a soft, sleepy, moan from beside me indicating that I wasn't alone. ...It just got worse!

Trying not to wake up the person next to me, with great difficulty, I turned around to see who I had ended up in this compromising position with. I was greeted by a wave of untidy, yet still spiky, blonde hair...oh God. Fighting the urge to jump out of bed and run away I decided to see if my suspicions were true so I softly turned the blonde over so I could see their face. Unfortunately this caused the blonde to stir, eyelids fluttered open and I was accosted by two oceanic orbs...oh holy shit! My suspicions were confirmed I had somehow ended up in bed with Roxas.

"Morning," he said sleepily, he obviously hadn't registered 1) who I was and 2) the look of (what must be) intense surprise/horror splashed across my face. He looked up into my eyes and took one look at my hair and his face suddenly mirrored what mine must resemble. Barely a second had passed before he jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes (he was naked too? This just keeps getting better and better) and hastily left with a mumbled goodbye. I let out a frustrated sigh at my shier bad luck and flopped back down on the bed.

Eventually I decided that lying around all day wasn't going to solve anything so I heaved myself out of bed, pulled on my clothes and went downstairs. I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on, not really watching or listening to what was happening on the screen, just letting my thoughts manifest. Last night I got very drunk and ended up naked, in bed with Roxas (also naked) a guy I had only just met and we did God knows what but it must have been...of that nature for me to end up with, um, Morning Glory. That was probably one of the most stupid things I had ever done.

I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of Jess's door opening a crack and her yelling tentatively though it.

"Emma?" When no reply came she pushed the door open and stepped out cautiously. She was wearing one of my shirts that was about seven sizes too big for her. She stopped short when she saw me; like a deer caught in the headlights. "Is Emma here?" she asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I think she's already left." I replied. After her birthday party Emma always went back home for the weekend to see her family. Jess knew this. "Why?"

"Is anyone else here, or is it just you?" she asked almost whispering. I raised my eyebrows at her quizzically.

"No it's just me, Jess what the hell is going on?"

"I did something stupid last night and I don't want anyone to know."

"What did you do?" No sooner had the words left my lips when a guy with long black hair and large sideburns, wearing nothing but a towel, appeared beside Jess.

"I'm going for a shower." he stated and slapped her hard on the arse. Without acknowledging me the man walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Once I heard the sound of the shower being turned on I rounded on my sister.

"Or should that be who did you do?" I asked glaring at her. She flinched at the accusatory tone of my voice.

"His name's Dilan Xaldin – he's this twat in my history class who always disagrees with everything I say and thinks he's God's gift or something." she said shuffling awkwardly under my gaze.

"If he's such a twat why did you sleep with him?" I asked incredulously.

"It was just one of those things..." she shrugged. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Alright I was very drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the time!" I shook my head at her.

"Seriously Jess that is the shitest excuse I've ever heard." I said, derision in my voice. This made her angry.

"Don't you fucking judge me, Axel," she snapped, angrily prodding me in the chest. "you've done some stupid shit in the past and I've always helped you out of it, especially when you didn't want mum to find out so don't you fucking judge me for this shit." She turned back into her room and slammed the door behind her.

I stood staring after her, stunned. Jess has never flipped out at me like that before – I know she's small but she's scary when she's angry, she's like a tiny version of The Hulk...but, you know, not green and still has the ability to retain coherent speech. Hearing sniffing sounds from the other side of the door I tentatively opened it and entered the room. Jess was lying on her bed, facing the wall and crying quietly. I went and lay down next to her on the mattress and pulled her into a tight hug. She clung onto my shirt and cried into my chest, this was disconcerting – Jess never cried (seriously the last time I saw her cry was when our granddad died, she was eight).

"You ok?" I asked after a few minutes. She nodded and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I don't know why I did it..." she said in a small voice. I pulled her back into a hug again.

"It doesn't matter." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Want me to get rid of him?"

"Yeah that would be good." she replied. "I'm hungover and I don't want to talk to him when I'm sober so I really don't want to talk to him now." I chuckled softly.

"Ok, I'll get rid of him." I kissed her forehead and got off the bad. I looked at the floor to find clothes from last night still scattered over the green carpet. I wasn't particularly thrilled with the prospect of picking up this guys clothes (especially his boxers) but I did it as a favour to my sister...she better bloody well appreciate this.

Once I heard the shower turn off I stood outside the bathroom and waited for him to open the door – this didn't look suspect at all; me standing outside the bathroom holding his clothes...no this didn't make me look like a creepy pervert at all. When he opened the door he just stood there staring at me.

"What?" It was more of a statement than a question. I handed him his clothes.

"You can go now." I told him, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Her next ride?"

"I'm her brother dick-head." I stated. "Now get out before I throw you out." He smirked at me and took his clothes.

"Alright." He dropped the towel and proceeded to dress in front of me, I felt like I was at the gym. I hate it when guys did this, why is it necessary? You're trying to have a conversation with them and they've got their junk right in your face! Once he was dressed he said "Tell your sister I'll see her in class." and left. I didn't like the way he said 'sister' it seemed to imply that he didn't believe that we really were related. Ignoring this I went back to Jess's room. As I reached the door I heard her talking on the phone.

"Who is this? … Ok I'll get him." I pushed the door open and she handed me her phone with a confused expression on her face. "There's some kid on the phone for you, he says he picked up your phone by mistake last night and left his here."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Says his name is Roxas." she shrugged. My heart practically stopped beating, he must have grabbed my phone in his haste to leave this morning. I took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Roxas. I picked up your phone by mistake this morning and left mine in your room. Meet me at Costa in half an hour and we can swap phones...and maybe talk about what happened last night."

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Durex, DoucheBags and Doing It Right

**So not where I originally wanted to go with this but I prefer the new version, hope you guys do too XD**

Durex, Douche-Bags and Doing The Right Thing

"Hey, it's Roxas. I picked up your phone by mistake this morning and left mine in your room. Meet me at Costa in half an hour and we can swap phones...and maybe talk about what happened last night." Before I could answer the line when dead as Roxas ended the call. My head was spinning, what was I going to do?

Firstly I had to actually find Roxas' phone, it was probably still somewhere in Tom's room... No sooner had that thought entered my mind when a sudden wave of horror crashed over me – did Tom see me and Roxas in his bed? Did he see that we were both naked? If he did would he tell Jess? How was Jess going to react? She got really mad when I brought a girl back to her room when she lived in halls (that might have been because we had sex on her bed...and Jess had to work with this girl in drama and the girl in question kept asking her why I never called her back.)

"Axel!" The sound of Jess's voice snapped me out of this increasingly worrying train of thought.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I said 'you look pale are you alright?'" she asked. I nodded and grinned my usual grin so that she wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna go look for this guy's phone." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me, I could tell she wasn't buying my 'I'm ok' line, she never does, so I bolted upstairs before she could ask anymore questions.

I virtually turned Tom's room upside down looking for Roxas' phone, eventually I found it next to a bottle of Durex Play. I didn't want to know what it was doing there so I grabbed it and quickly left the house shouting a hurried goodbye to Jess as I went.

I stood outside Costa, dread filling me like a lead weight. I thought about the situation I was in; last night I had gotten very drunk and ended up in bed with another guy. Jess was right, no matter where I went I always managed to get myself into trouble. Maybe I should join a monastery...no chance of me getting into trouble there. I was weighing up the pros and cons of this ridiculous idea when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned round to see a shock of spiky blonde hair and a pair of giant blue eyes.

"Hey." Roxas said, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hi." I replied. I wasn't sure what I should do. I mean we kissed last night so should I kiss him now or was that too forward. Should I hug him or again is that weird, I mean I don't really know him that well...or at all if I'm honest. So I did the only thing I knew wouldn't be completely inappropriate and handed him his phone. "Here's your phone."

"Thanks." he took it and smiled then handed me mine. "Here's yours." I took it and smiled a sort of awkward half smile. We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither of us sure what to do or say next then Roxas finally broke the tension. "Shall we go inside and get a drink."

"Yeah, that sounds great." I replied and followed him inside the coffee shop.

After we had ordered and got our drinks we sat down at the same table that we had been sitting at yesterday. That first meeting seemed so far away...fuck me, I'm starting to sound like the narrator of one of those shit movies from the eighty's. Pull yourself together Axel and have some pride, for the love of God! I decided to jump in and break the tension that had arisen between us again.

"So..." I began. Shit, I really should have thought this through before I actually started talking, once again coherent thought was eluding me.

"Shall we talk about what happened last night?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah that would be good." I replied lamely. I had no idea what actually happened last night so maybe he could fill in the blanks. The blonde looked at me expectantly, like he expected me to be the one to start talking. That would have been ideal if I knew anything, he could tell me we were beamed up by aliens, taken to their home planet and vigorously probed and I would have believed it, so I decided to come clean. "I don't actually remember what happened last night."

"Well," he began blushing slightly. "we started kissing then things got a little bit...heated." Nice hedging, I thought, there's is always a more sophisticated way of saying we got drunk and fucked. "Then..." he stopped again, oh God it can't be that bad can it. "I went down on you, you called me a girl's name and then passed out."

Oh Christ! 'Beam me up Scotty' would have been preferable compared to that. My face was on fire and I prayed that Jess never found out about this, she would never, NEVER let me live it down. I sat there staring, slightly open mouthed doing my (as mum used to call it) guppy impression. What do you say to that revelation? The shear shame I was currently feeling was rendering me utterly mute.

"Look Axel, I'm not going to tell anyone about last night and I'd appreciate it if you didn't either." he said. I sat there still looking like a deer caught in the headlights and still without the capacity to form a sentence or even make noise. He sat there staring back at the expression on my face for a few minutes. "Axel, I have a boyfriend and I don't want him to find out about you and me." It was after he had dropped this bombshell when my vocal chords finally got themselves into gear and the mist of shame that had been swirling around my brain lifted.

"So," I began, slightly horsely after having sat with my mouth open for too long. "you have a boyfriend and you don't want him to find out about...what?" I asked, I was slightly confused by what he was asking I mean he had come over to my table yesterday. He had kissed me last night, he had given me head.

"About last night, about you and me." he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, there is no 'you and me'." I replied in slight exasperation and (if I'm honest) slight hurt. "As I remember it you came over to me yesterday. You were the one who got in a mood when I didn't tell my sister that I was with you."

"Ok yes, I can see I'm slightly in the wrong here but you were the one who kissed me last night." he said. Oh hell no! Yeah I told him I thought he was beautiful (I remembered that much at least) but he had been the one making all the first moves.

"I think you'll find you were the one who kissed me first." I realised how juvenile I might be sounding but I was annoyed. I was not going to be blamed for this guy cheating on his boyfriend when I had no knowledge of his existence (I mean when someone's hitting on you you don't expect them to turn round and tell you they have a partner.) "And you went down on me and never even hinted at being with someone else, so as far as I can see you are totally in the wrong here."

"Axel, if you'd just let me explain..." he began. I downed my coffee (that was stupid, it was still at that temperature that is unfit for human consumption) and stood up.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you try and feel better about yourself. See you around...or not." I shot his own word back at him and left.

As soon as I was out of view of Costa I pulled out my mobile (I was very glad that we had exchange the devises before I had a relatively girlie, if entirely justified, hissy-fit and stormed out) and dialled Jess's number. On the second ring she picked up.

"I see you got your phone back then." she said.

"Yeah, I should have left it and just replaced the shit thing." I laughed.

"I'm so glad that's actually you, that would have been really embarrassing if it wasn't." Jess remarked. I grinned, my sister was such a ditz sometimes.

"Are you still at home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Tom came back for a few minutes but he had to rush off to work, so I'm home alone and I'm bored." she said.

"Ok I'll be back soon." I told her.

"Cool, see you in a bit." she said and I could tell she was about to end the call.

"Jess," I said quickly, getting her attention. "I've got to tell you something..."

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. Jelly, Jess and Just How It Should Be

**Last Chapter guys :(**

Jelly, Jess and Just The Way Things Should Be

"Jess...I've got to tell you something." I said. The words caught in my throat but I knew I had to tell her otherwise if this kid's boyfriend did find out what transpired between us he might come gunning for me. Oh my God he might be a Marine! Although thinking about it that was probably unlikely.

"Ok," she replied. "Well tell me when you get home."

I stood outside the front door of Jess's house trying to work up the balls to actually tell my sister what had happened between me and the douche-bag I will no longer name. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Jess was sitting on the sofa in her favourite hoodie a large bowl of jelly on her lap. I went and sat next to her and she handed me a spoon. This is how we do things in our family; you have a serious conversation, you have jelly. I ate some of the red wiggling substance, looked at Jess and grinned.

"You've put vodka in this haven't you."

"Yep." she grinned back and took a spoonful. "So what did you want to tell me?" Here it was the moment of truth.

"Yesterday what I went to Costa I met a guy, we got talking and last night at Emma's party we ended up in bed together." I garbled.

"I know, Tom told me." she replied. "He said he went into his room, found you and this blonde lad making out and left you to it." I expected yelling, but none came.

"Nothing happened." I clarified, a little too quickly. Jess shrugged.

"Wouldn't bother me if it did."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Do you really think I'd be living with Tom if gay people bothered me?" she asked, I stared at her blankly. "Axel you can be into men, women, hell you can even have sex with a cantaloupe and I wouldn't care; you're still my brother and I love you." I grinned, pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Actually," she said, breaking the momentary silence. "I would care if you had sex with a cantaloupe...it's just wrong."

"Yeah I'm not sure how it would work either." I laughed. "You'd either have to scoop out the inside and do it or stick it up..."

"Axel." she said cutting me off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." We both burst out laughing. Again this is what we do in our family, we try and have a serious conversation but start making jokes instead. "So what actually happened?" she asked after calming down.

"We stated kissing and apparently I called him a girl's name and passed out." I admitted. I decided to leave out the part where he went down on me, that fact coupled with the rest of it was too humiliating.

"Priceless."

"Not like it matters, he told me he's got a boyfriend."

"I know." she said. I looked at her in surprise. "Just after Tom came down last night and told me about you and the blonde kid I heard this guy called Demyx, who has classes with Emma, asking if anyone had seen a blonde kid around. I put two and two together, took my shirt off and started making out with Xaldin to cause a distraction."

"So the only reason you slept with him was to save my arse?" I asked, processing what she had just said and suddenly realising why she had gotten so mad this morning. She nodded. I grinned at her again. "You're a good sister."

"I know." she replied. "I didn't say anything to you about it this morning because you didn't seem to remember and it is an unwritten law in this house that 'if you don't remember it then it didn't happen'."

"That's a good law." I said. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Jess called out. The door opened and the stunningly beautiful girl with slicked back blonde hair entered.

"Hey Jess, I brought back those books I borrowed and came to see if the rumours were true. Did you sleep with Xaldin last night?"

"How did you find out?" Jess asked the blonde.

"He was giving it 'all that' in the history common room so I told him that you and me had a 'fuck a twat' competition and you won." the blonde replied sitting on one of the chairs opposite the sofa. Jess smirked.

"Bet he didn't like that." she said. I coughed slightly and Jess suddenly seemed to remember that I was here. "Larxene this is my brother Axel. Axel this is my friend Larxene, we have history together." she introduced.

"And kick Xaldin's arse at every chance we get." Larxene smirked and the two girls laughed maliciously. "So Axel what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm just visiting Jess for a few days." I replied. Without attracting Larxene's attention Jess nudged me in the ribs and raised her eyebrows in Larxene's direction. I took the hint. "Do you fancy getting a drink or something tonight?" The blonde girl smiled.

"Yeah that would be nice," She looked at Jess. "that is if Jess doesn't mind me stealing you away." Jess grinned.

"Take him, I need to clean the house and he's usually less than helpful." she said. Larxene and I got up to go.

"See you later Jess." she smiled at my sister.

"Have fun you two." Jess said then handed me a glass of an orangey coloured liquid that had been sitting on the side. "Stick this in the fridge will you Axel."

"What is it?" I asked. "It looks like beer."

"What does it smell like?" she asked. I cautiously sniffed the contents of the glass.

"Beer."

"Well if it looks like beer and smells like beer, then it's probably beer." she replied. I took a small sip of the liquid and pulled a face.

"What is it?" Larxene asked.

"Chicken fat." I said. She and Jess started laughing. "You're evil." I told my sister.

"Yes I am, little brother." she responded. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned to leave with Larxene. Just as I reached the door Jess called after me again. "Hey Axel."

"What?" I asked turning to face her. She threw a small, flat square object at me. I caught it with one hand and looked at it; it was a condom. I grinned at her, she winked back at me. Some people I know don't get on with their siblings but my sister is awesome. I pocketed the condom and turned to smile at Larxene. "Shall we go?" She nodded and we left the house.

It had all started with a chair-bed and if tonight went the way I wanted it to it would probably end with a chair-bed too.

_THE END_

**so not the direction I was originally going with this, hope everyone enjoyed it though, quite sad it's all over now, thanks so much for all the reviews love you**

**3 xxxxx**


End file.
